Open your eyes
by DLFAN
Summary: my first story ever! not the bests but read anyways? there is a storm and ash misty get split up and mistys hurt! AAML R
1. Chapter 1

Nothings mine, if it was Misty would still be on the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1

Thunder crashed across the sky as Ash, Misty and Brock looked out the window of the pokemon center.

"Well were not going to make it anywhere in this storm." Ash said with a look of disappointment on his face

"don't worry about it" Brock replied, "we can just hang out here until the storm goes away, it looks like its just passing by anyways

the center started to fill with people hiding out from the storm, Ash and Misty went to sit down as Brock ran around after nurse Joy.

"Hey Ash..." Misty said "I think Brock was wrong, it looks like the wind is starting to pick up we might have to stay here another night, and I don't think there are any rooms left. Do you think we should unpack are stuff and just set up camp here on the center floor? It looks like that's what other people are starting to do."

Misty looked at Ash waiting for a reply, or at least some kinda of response, but he just sat there, head low with the shadow of his hat covering most of his face. It was clear to Misty something was on his mind.

"Ash...Im...Im sure the storm will blow over soon" Misty said sounding concerned "we can leave again tomorrow im sure...Ash.."

"hm?" Ash said as he snapped out of it and looked up

"Are you alright?" Misty asked looking Ash in the eyes

"I have just been thinking" Ash said looking down again

"Oh?" Misty said moving over to sit beside Ash "about?"

"Just...stuff, it doesn't matter anyways, and I think your right we should start setting up some sort of camp" Ash said as he got up and walked over to his bag and started to pull things out the too friends didn't talk as they brought out there sleeping bangs and snacks

Ash and Misty were just finishing up when a bright flash of lightning lit up the sky, when it faded the pokemon center was black.

"The lights" Misty screamed as she jumped for Ash's arm

Ash and misty sat in the dark waiting for the lights to come back on, Misty still holding on to Ash, He didn't mind though, he liked when she held him close, he could feel her warmth, and he could smell the sent of her hair

"Hey mist did you know this center is haunted" Ash said with a smile across his face

"Oh stop it twerp, Im not scared..Its..Its just a little cold in here that's all.." Misty said

"SUREEEE" Ash joked 

just then they heard something coming up from behind them 

"wha...wha...What was that?" Misty whispered

"Oh stop it Misty, you can't scare me" Ash said as he rolled his eyes

"No Ash really, there is something there" Misty held Ash tighter

Maybe she really was hearing something Ash thought

"Are you sure its not just other people sitting beside us Misty? were not the only ones in here you know." 

"I know Ash but im sure no one was over there before the lights went out, and im sure no one would be moving there camp in the dark"

there was a long pause of silence then they heard something

"ahhhh..." BANG!

Ash jumped up and misty Scampered behind him Pickachu was ready for battle in front of Ash, then in the same place the noise came from a light turned on 

"huh?" said Ash

it was Brock holding a flash light, he was laying on the floor tangled is Ash's bag

"would you mind picking your stuff up!" Brock said looking a little mad 

"uhh sorry?" Ash said, with a smile on his face 

Brock looked up and saw misty hiding behind Ash.

"I didn't scare you guys did I? Brock asked with a smile on his face" 

"NO!" Ash and misty said at the same time

Brock just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothings mine, if it was Misty would still be on the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

part 2

As the night went on the storm got worse and worse, no one could sleep. They all just watched as the room would light up with ever flash of lighting. Nurse joy came running into the room holding a candle and called everyone over.

"There is a tornado coming are way, I have just been informed we must get off this island immediately!" Joy said " I have a back up generator that will keep the lights on for about a half hour, I will go turn it on, I want everyone to pack up as fast as they can, then we will leave in a group together"

Joy walked away to go get the generator started and Brock went with her to help. Ash and Misty started to pack. Misty finished first and just sat there. Ash looked up at her, he could tell she was worried. 

"Don't worry Misty, we will be okay…im sure of it" Ash said with a reassuring smile then shoved the last thing in his bag. "Come on" he held out his hand and looked Misty in the eyes, her beautiful blue eyes.

Misty smiled and let him help her up, they walked to the door linking arms. Misty loved the way Ash cared for her, If only that could turn into something more. As they walked to the door Misty looked at him. She memorized every section of his face. How she longed for him.

Ash and Misty waiting by the door in silence, the rest of the people soon came too, when nurse Joy and Brock opened the doors the cold winds was a shock  
The storm was worse then they imagined.

They were only a few feet away from the Center and Ash saw Misty shacking, he pulled off his coat and wrapped it around here, then put his arm around her to help keep her warm. Misty just looked at him and she smiled, that's all he needed to stay warm he thought to himself, that's all.

The boat launch wasn't far from were they were walking but the storm was so brutal it seemed like forever, trees were falling and sings were blowing away. Ash knew this would be a fight for there lives, he himself was starting to get worried, but he kept reassuring Misty they were alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothings mine, if it was Misty would still be on the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

part 3

Ash felt a great deal of stress drop as they ran into the boat launch, he felt safe being indoors. Him and misty walking in and collapsed on the floor gasping for breath

"You alright mist?" Ash asked looking at her.

"Im fine Ash, thanks" She looked in his loving brown eyes, she felt pulled in by his inner beauty, everything about him way just, so amazing. If only he needed her like she needed him.

Misty couldn't help herself, she jumped into Ash's arms. She held on to him like she was never going to let go.

When Misty finally pulled away Ash couldn't hold back his smile.

"What was that for?" he asked

"Well, urm. you are just so nice to me, and im always so mean to you, thanks ash…for everything" Misty jumped into Ash's arms again, this time Ash help her as close as possible. he wanted to feel her heart beat, he wanted to be able to count her every breath.

"Um…and I interrupting something?" Brock asked, feeling a little awarded. He knew Ash's feels for Misty, but he didn't have time he had to talk to the right away.

Ash turned around and shot Brock a evil look, Brock didn't pat attention

"guys there starting to load the boat, go get in line to get on now, im going to be on in a bit, im going to help Joy get everyone on the boat" Brock said, he was trying to hind in but Ash and Misty could tell he was excited to be spending this much time with Nurse Joy.

Brock ran off and left Ash and Misty alone again.

"Well" Ash said "I guess we should go get on the boat, unless you wanna stick around here" He joked.

Misty just smiled and started to walk to the loading dock. Ash tagged along behind her, The were about to get on the boat when Misty screamed,

"My backpack is still in there, my pokemon are in there!" Misty spun around and ran back inside to find it.

Ash tried to go after her but a tall well built man stopped him.  
"Sorry kiddo, we gotta go. There is no more room on the boat everyone else has to stay here and hope for the best, and im not leaving any kids behind." With that he tossed Ash into the boat and started to untie the side.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothings mine, if it was Misty would still be on the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 4

Ash desperately tried to push his way to the side of the boat when he got there he say Misty standing on the dock, Ash called out her name and she ran over to the side of the boat

"Misty…I…I…I will jump off hang on a sec" ash said in a panic

"No Ash" Misty screamed, tears started to roll down her cheek, "Ash, I will be fine, im sure. But I don't want you risking your life trying to be some hero alright. Just…go, please for me?

"Misty im not just going to leave you here, you mean to much to me, I don't want to see anything bad happened to you." Ash said before he could stop himself

"Ash please…go" Misty said as she reached out for his hand.

Ash just froze he didn't know what to do he just looked at Misty, he looked at her long and hard. Saw the love in her eyes, he needed her to be happy. He trailed off in thought of what he should do, but he was brought back by a tug on his hand, the boat was moving!

"Misty…"Ash said breaking into tears. 

Misty smiled through her fear,

"You don't forget me now Ash, come find me someday alright, and you take good care of pikachu. Im sure you too will become the best someday…"

Misty's voice trailed off as the boat got farther away, Ash couldn't hold it back anymore, he burst into tears, and screamed Misty's name, but she didn't hear him. Misty put her head down and struggled against the wind to get back inside

By the time Misty got inside she was shivering from standing in the wind and rain. Misty looked around and saw no one she new. she never felt this alone in her life. She thought back to what Ash said "Misty im not just going to leave you here, you mean to much to me, I don't want to see anything bad happened to you" maybe did he have feeling for her like he did for him?


	5. Chapter 5

Nothings mine, if it was Misty would still be on the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 5

Ash looked across the water to the small building Misty was in.

"Oh please god let her be alright, please." He said out loud "please" 

Ash watched as if it were slow motion, a streak of lighting shot across the sky and hit a huge tree beside then building were Misty was, With a snap the tree fell over and crashed the building in to a thousand peaces, Ash didn't have to think twice he climbed the railing of the boat and jumped into the icy cold waters.

Ash didn't care about how cold he was, or how much of a cramp he had in his arm, all that was on his mind was Misty, was she hurt? Was she even alive? Ash shock that thought out of his head.

When ash got to shore he could barley stand he was so weak from the long swim over, but misty…he had to help misty

When he got to the destroyed building he couldn't see anyone he started to through broken chucks of wood around screaming Misty's name, then something caught his eye. It was his coat, THAT MISTY WAS WEARING! Ash ran over and started to dig around it and sure enough, it was misty

Ash looked her over, Misty was knocked out and was cut up pretty bad, but she was breathing, Ash held her head in his arms and started to cry, 

"Oh please Misty please, be alright I don't know if I could live without you. Misty, I love you. Please be alright" and he kissed her on the forehead. Beep…beep…beep

Ash opened his eyes, he was sitting in a hospital bed he looked around the room to see Brock sitting in a chair looking worried,

"…brock?" ash said faintly.

"ASH!" Brock yelled when he herd his voice "how you feeling bud? The doctors say your going to be okay, you just got a little too cold out there-

"Misty…"Ash cut Brock off "wear is she…is she alright?"

"Ash…Misty is well" Brock looks hurt trying to find the words to talk to Ash "Ash, Misty is im a comma"

The next few days were hard on Ash, he sat by Misty's bed every day and told her how much he loved her, he told her he couldn't live without her. But almost 3 months later he started to give up hope.

Ash lay in a chair in Misty's room looking at the ground. He missed her so much he thought to himself


End file.
